Cody's Research
Cody's Research November 10th Well guys I'm just going to post some of the topics and information which I have been able to gather thus far. We will only be doing abroad research for a short time before I will be closing it and requesting people to start compiling their information and sending it to myself so that I may begin to incorporate and sort through it so that work on the report and what not. Researched topics: QR and Cybercode adaptations: recent developments and uses related to the scanning of cybercodes. Normally when a code is scanned it is immediately opened or stored upon the device which scanned the code; however, we are beginning to see new intuitive software that lets us scan this object, and simply drop it onto another device such as a laptop or desktop (maybe even a projector) and have it transfered there without any actually interaction from the user on the end of the second device. This is what I submitted on the Week 10 questions related to this topic: Current Research: I have found an amazing article highly related to the topic of my research (Interactive Mobile Augmented Reality) and the different ways to make it work. Definitely going to read and make sure I understand this article before writing anything else because it is very complex in its descriptions. W. Hürst and C. van Wezel, "Multimodal Interaction Concepts for Mobile Augmented Reality Applications," in Advances in Multimedia Modeling, 17th International Multimedia Modeling Conference, MMM 2011 January 5-7, 2011 Proceedings, Part II. Taipei, Taiwan. 157-167. E-book Available: www.Springer.com November 20th, 2011 Once I have a function rought draft I'll open a subsection under my research and have it posted there,and we can begin to work on the final page once all of us have done so. Week 10 questions: An example of virtualization that involves Mobile Augmented Reality is some of the up and coming changes to the already well-established QR and Cyber codes. These codes function in the same way as a barcode, only on a worldwide network rather than a localized environment like a department store. By scanning these codes using a camera on a mobile smartphone, you will be linked to a webpage or resource in the same way a DNS service resolves domain names to IP addresses. The new spin being put onto the cybercodes is the ability to scan the barcodes and transfer the link to another device intuitively. This enables the user to be able to manipulate and pull the information from one device to another without any user input through the use of specific software, thus why it is intuitive. While Mobile Augmented Reality is still a cutting edge technology, as it has yet to become completely immersed in our environment, we are already beginning to see ways in which it can influence a variety of ideas. One individual used Mobile Augmented Reality to express and explain the concept of enterprise and business based cloud computing. He did this by controlling a series of MAR graphic displays through the use of a smart device, and was able to manipulate the next series of images to correspond with his place in his presentation. Being more specific on the previous topic, the modifications to the QR and Cybercode interactions can be used to display and distribute information in a completely new sense. For example, let’s say we are involved in a business meeting, and wish to give access to information to all party members involved. You would be able to simply display a Cybercode for which they would be able to scan, and immediately have access to all relevant data, images, projects, videos, and research that is related to the topic of discussion. Also, just to let everyone know I'm going to be looking into the aspect of Mobile Augmented Reality that is interactive, such as being able to manipulate objects in real-time through intuitive reading and interpretation of body language, and translating that movement as an interaction with the images. Week 11 Questions I have discovered a very intriguing article on exactly what I am researching (Interactive mobile augmented reality). I was be reading and rereading it to understand the material since the article is very complex. I'll be writting my rough draft shortly for this workspace and we can begin compiling and getting the final page done. Draft in progress: Interactivity in Mobile Augmented Reality: Interactive Mobile Augmented Reality relates to the more modern development of Mobile Augmented Reality. This aspect deals with the software and the video capturing devices capability to interpret movement and patterns, as well as the introduction or removal of objects, from the device's field of vision, rather than simple 2D overlays on the display The idea behind this is to adapt Augmented Reality more to its surroundings, as the real world is dynamic in nature and constantly changing around us, so must the technology. By incorporating this intuitive nature and recognition into the software, it becomes more viable in a workplace or business environment, as well as expanding the possibilities for commercial use. For example, someone coordinating a presentation would have full control over his slides, animations, and videos simply by interacting via gestures towards a video capture device rather than controlling it directly, or a chairsperson leading a meeting may control and interact with a 3D image to emphasize or explain an idea or concept, or in any situation which involves the use and interaction with a 3D model, such as creating a prototype or in commercial construction. For the time being I have stopped updating this page and have placed all my writing on the actual eReport page in order to save myself some time waste. New research: Found an ebook called "Advances in Multimedia Modeling" which is 512 pages with multiple articles related to this topic, going to spend some time sorting through the titles and find the most interesting and relevant material. One article that I've found so far explores the possibilities and drawbacks of different modern sensory modules concerning mobile augmented reality, really interesting stuff and a lot of information, going to be writing up some information from this article into the report. So far this article has everything covered, but I need to find some other articles for completions sake and related it back to this article.